First Kiss
by ilovebrittanafanfiction
Summary: Set the night of episode 4x22 "All or Nothing." Follows the storyline, but in my mind a happy and more satisfying ending for Brittana and the Brittana fandom. Any and all comments will be greatly appreciated.


So here we are after winning Regionals, after Mr Schuh and Miss Pillsbury's surprise wedding, waiting in Santana's car after everyone has gone home, my Mom late as usual. "Tell your Mum I'll get you home" Santana announces whilst quickly buckling her seat-belt, barely allowing me enough time to respond with "Why... okay then..." before spending away out of the parking lot.

Santana is a bit of a manic driver, speedy, outspoken with a LOT of road rage that goes with her normal everyday rage. I trust her though and remain silent until she goes past the turn-off for my street. "Umm honey I think you've been to my house enough times to know where it is..." She responds with a smouldering smirk "Trust me." And I do, turning up the radio, blasting 90s classics, staring out the window at the vacant, dimly lit streets, thinking of how I'm going to miss the spontaneous adventures Santana always took me on.

I text my Mom telling her I was with Santana and that I'd be home in a while. That was the great thing about Santana; my parentals trust her more than they have with any boy. She was practically like another daughter to them when we were growing up. They can see the love Santana has for me and know that she'll protect me above anything else, which made it so easy for years to stay out past my curfew with her for… let's just say not very PG activities.

Being so caught up in my mass of thoughts as usual I don't realise where we are until the car comes to a screeching stop and the music stops, but it doesn't take me long to know exactly where we are. My face breaks out into a beaming smile as I unbuckle my seat-belt and lean forward at the sight before me. Over the grassy verge lies Lima below, even though everyone hates this town, I think it's awesome, especially at night where you can see nothing in the vast darkness except the specks of light. "I knew this would cheer you up." Santana whispers with an equally beaming smile. "So do you remember it?" she adds. "Excuse me..." I respond, a bit confused at the question. "Our first kiss" she states after a slight pause.

High up here, the highest point of Lima's hillside we shared many lady kisses in recent years but that that particular one was the sweetest. "Of course I do!" I respond, slightly louder than anticipated. She stares at me with that familiar look I had grown to know as her wanting me to continue talking, which not many people do. "We were 14..." I start off with "It was the hottest day of summer that year, I remember cause we were wearing next to nothing and we kept pouring water over each other to try to cool off. You kept complaining that you needed something to take your mind off the heat so I suggested hiking up here, which typically you rolled your eyes at and reluctantly agreed." I chuckle "It was like 110 out and you wanted to hike for miles, it wasn't one of your brightest ideas Brittany." Santana teases. "Well you seemed to enjoy staring at my ass the whole way up here... yeah don't think I didn't notice you." I reply, sticking my tongue out. She buries her face in her hands, laughing awkwardly, "Oh God you saw that!" "It was hard to miss your learing!" I say whilst I tear her hands away from her face, smirking. "Well it's your fault for wearing those denim short shorts which you could practically see everything in..." She says innocently with a soft smile. "Would you like me to get back to the story now?" to which she nods in response, resting her head on the car seat and gazing at me intently, with one of those looks that shows that she is hanging on my every word.

"Well... we eventually got to the top and we collapsed as soon as we got here and lay side by side, with you wheezing trying to catch your breath and me laughing at you sounding like a broken squeaky toy. When you eventually could breathe again we came and sat exactly where we are now and that's when you being the smooth operator you are, you made your big move; quickly intertwining your hand with mine and then looking in the opposite direction pretending to be admiring the view." I smiled. "I'd been wanting to do that for so long but I was so scared..." Santana smiled to herself "I know, I could feel your hands trembling, clearly not the experienced stud you are now." I tease, nudging her. "I could tell how scared you were at showing your feelings and so I tightened my hand around yours so you would know that I wasn't afraid. You turned around, looked into my eyes and smiled; you were so close that I could feel your breath on my face. I decided to just go for it and so closed the gap between us until our lips touched, gently and warm. Then we pulled apart and smiled at each other, and you rested your head on my shoulder and I could feel your smile on my skin the whole time we can there in silence."

"That was a great day..." Santana beams at me. "Yeah it was..." I respond. "I brought you here to remind you... remind you that change is good, I took a giant risk that day and look at what happened. The same goes with MIT, it may seem scary and you might feel like you can't do it, but don't be, grab this opportunity by the... you know what and I know you're gonna have a great time. Me and Big Lips along with everyone else will still be here for you no matter what happens. We've been through so much between our first kiss all those years ago and now, our circumstances have changed but our love for each other has not. So Auntie Tana isn't going to let you be a sad panda, even all the way from New York." All I can do is smile at her, people think Santana can be mean but they never see this Santana, the one she shows only to me. I lean forward and embrace her in a long hug, basking in her familiar scent that I will miss so much when I go to... wherever MIT is... I let go of her and ask her, "So are you still scared of holding my hand?" She smiles and interlocks both her hands with mine, leaning forward and covering my thin lips with her plump full ones. She pulls away and smiles "Not even a tiny bit."

We remain a while longer, hands gently caressing, staring over little Lima, looking so insignificant from this great height, before buckling up and hitting the road back to my house. Once again I stare out the window, looking at all the places I'm gonna miss when I leave, saddened by these thoughts until Santana eventually breaks the silence. "Can I just say Britt, for the record, I was totally not staring at your ass, clearly you were mistaken." with her signature smirk. "Whatever you say you big perv." I snicker at her "Whatever you say..."


End file.
